1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to an apparatus for packaging merchandise and more specifically to an apparatus for supporting merchandise, such as apparel, from a hanger while providing surfaces for displaying product information on a sleeve.
2. Description of Related Art
Shelf space is very important to many retailers. One technique of maximizing shelf space is to support merchandise from hangers with the hangers supported by display fixtures including pegs, posts or the like extending from a pegboard.
There are at least two common techniques of providing apparel products such as socks, hosiery, etc., for display from a display fixture at a retail location. In Rhyne, U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,618, there is disclosed a plastic bag enclosure which is equipped with a hanger hook for support by a peg at a retail location. This packaging product is particularly well adapted for supporting multiple pairs of socks or other groupings of products. The merchandise may be viewed through at least portions of the plastic bag, while allowing the retailer the opportunity to provide a large quantity of merchandise in a relatively small amount of retail space.
Another prior art technique for displaying hosiery includes folding the product and placing a band about the folded product. A plastic hanger is then inserted between the fold and the band to support the product at the fold. The hanger has a hook adapted to cooperate with a peg. The band typically has adhesive on one side for retaining the product therein and a label providing product information to the consumer on the other side. Unfortunately, adhesive against the product has been found to cause problems for at least some retailers and manufacturers. Specifically, the adhesive may stick to the product and possibly damage the product when the label is removed. This is especially true with fine mesh fabrics. Alternatively, at least some of the adhesive may stick to the product upon removal of the label and thus require the purchaser to remove the adhesive from the product.
Accordingly, a need exists and it is an object of the present invention to provide a packaging system for merchandise which does not adhere to the product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a packaging system which allows a product to hang from a hanger while providing a display area which may be utilized to promote the merchandise.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hanger system which securely maintains the hanger relative to the product until the packaging is removed by a consumer.
A hanger is utilized to support the weight of the merchandise on a merchandise support arm. In the preferred embodiment, the merchandise is folded at a fold. A paper sleeve is then placed about the folded portion of the merchandise. The paper sleeve has an opening to allow application of the merchandise support arm through the opening and under the fold. The sleeve assists in retaining the merchandise on the hanger when inserted properly. The sleeve preferably has at least one display panel which may be utilized to provide information relative to the product hung from the hanger. In an alternatively preferred embodiment, a xe2x80x9cbarbedxe2x80x9d hanger is utilized which includes retaining arms which may assist in maintaining the product on the hanger while keeping the sleeve in a normal configuration about the merchandise.